The present invention relates generally to a multi-function pocket tool which includes adjustable pliers and other selected tools.
Multi-function tools are well known. In typical multi-function tools, pliers and other selected tools, such as screwdrivers, knife blades, files, etc., are provided in a single tool. Known multi-function tools often include pliers and have channel-shaped handles pivotally connected to the tangs of the pliers. The handles fold over so that the pliers are received in the channel-shaped handles. Also, the other tools fold over and are received in the channel-shaped handles as well.
One disadvantage of such known arrangements is that when using the pliers of the tool, the open sides of the channel-shaped handles face outwardly, away from one another. When gripping the tool tightly to secure an object with the plier jaws, the open sides of the channel-shaped handles can become uncomfortable and can limit the amount of gripping force comfortably applied by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,272 of Leatherman relates to a foldable tool and discloses the use of handle extensions which can be folded over to provide a broad smooth surface to be grasped and squeezed by the user""s hand. This also has the effect of lengthening the tool, thereby making it less compact in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,721 of Sessions, et al. relates to a pocket tool with retractable jaws and describes another approach to addressing this need for comfortable plier handles. The pocket tool disclosed in Sessions. et al. includes a pair of retractable jaws which slide into and out of the channel-shaped handles. This tends to add to the complexity of the tool and somewhat reduces the strength of the pliers.
Another disadvantage of such known arrangements is that to deploy an individual tool for use, the multi-function tool handles must be opened, the individual tool selected and opened, and the multi-function tool handles closed. This is somewhat cumbersome and slow.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need remains in the art for a folding multi-tool with pliers which, when the pliers are in use, provides a smooth handgrip. A need also remains for a folding multi-tool in which the individual tools can be easily and quickly deployed for use. It is to the provision of such a folding multi-tool that the present invention is primarily directed.
Briefly described, in a first preferred form the present invention comprises a folding multi-tool with first and second generally channel-shaped handles. The handles each have first and second ends and an open side and an at least partly closed side opposite the open side. The at least partly closed sides include openings for receiving pliers. The folding multi-tool also includes pliers comprising first and second plier halves pivotally mounted to each other, with the plier halves also being pivotally mounted to the first ends of the handles. Also, the folding multi-tool is foldable between a closed, compact configuration and an opened, extended configuration for operating the pliers. In the opened, extended configuration, the open sides of the handles face each other.
Preferably, the folding multi-tool includes, in each of the handles, at least one tool pivotally mounted to the second ends for pivotal movement between a closed position and an opened position, with the tools being received in the open sides of the handles. Preferably, the individual tools can be moved from the closed positions to the opened positions while the folding multi-tool is in its closed, compact configuration. Also preferably, the partly closed sides of the folding multi-tool are provided with rounded edges for greater comfort.
Preferably, the folding multi-tool includes first and second control straps for limiting the maximum pivotal movement of the plier halves relative to the plier handles and for frictionally resisting pivotal movement of the pliers. Preferably, the plier halves each include an eccentric tang and the tangs are mounted between flanges. The eccentric tangs engage the control straps and provide greater frictional resistance to pivotal movement of the pliers with the multi-tool in the opened, extended configuration than in the closed, compact configuration. This allows the multi-tool to be easily opened, while at the same time helps to maintain the multi-tool in the opened, extended configuration once opened.
In a second preferred form the present invention comprises a folding multi-tool with first and second generally channel-shaped handles. The handles each have first and second ends and an open side and an at least partly closed side opposite the open side. The at least partly closed sides include openings for receiving pliers. The folding multi-tool also includes pliers comprising first and second plier halves pivotally and adjustably mounted to each other, the plier halves being adjustably movable between a compact, first position for grasping small items and an expanded, second position for grasping larger items. The plier halves also are pivotally mounted to the first ends of the handles. Also, the folding multi-tool is foldable between a closed, compact configuration and an opened, extended configuration for operating the pliers. In the opened, extended configuration, the open sides of the handles face each other.
The folding multi-tool according to the invention is very comfortable to use, is extremely compact, is simple in its construction, and durable in use. The folding multi-tool according to the invention also results in widely adaptable, strong, stable pliers, which are comfortably gripped, allowing the user to apply great force thereto. Conveniently, the invention also allows the individual tools (other than the pliers) to be used from the closed, compact configuration without opening the entire folding multi-tool.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a folding multi-tool with pliers and comfortable hand grips.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding multi-tool which allows great gripping force to be applied to the pliers of the handle comfortably.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding multi-tool with pliers which is relatively compact when the pliers are in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding multi-tool with strong, stable pliers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding multi-tool with a plurality of individual tools which can be deployed without opening the entire multi-tool.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding multi-tool with a plurality of individual tools which can be easily and quickly deployed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding multi-tool with adjustable pliers.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.